Spellbound/Transcript
(The Elemental Masters and Garmadon rode on a blimp above the island.) Jay: What are you looking at, Zippy? Griffin: The next one out of the Tournament. Jay: Uh, heh. Kai: Why so scared to show us your back, Shadow? Worried we're gonna find a tattoo and know you're working for Chen? Shade: I hope this next fight is between you and me, because I'm gonna put you on your back. Paleman: (Whistles.) Skylor: Do you mind? Garmadon: Tensions are high. Lloyd: Yeah, not as high as we are now. Can hardly see the island from up here. Neuro: I've had enough of this. I can't stand heights. Where's Chen? (He opens the door to the control room, but no one's piloting it.) Ugh! Chen: (On screen) How do I know if this thing's on? Oh, oh, oh, I see, the light. Oh, oh, I'm on? Right now? Ahem, ahem. Hello, final eight. I see you are all eager for the tournament to commence so one of you can win my Staff of Elements. Instead of fighting for a Jadeblade, today you will be fighting for something different. (He shows them a video of Nya.) Kai: Nya. Skylor: You know her? Kai: It's my sister. Chen: We have an uninvited guest on the island. Kai: And she must be holding the proof that will stop Chen. Chen: Find her and you will automatically move on... Kai: The spell he plans to use when he takes our powers. Chen: ...to the final round! Jay: He wants us all to hunt her down? She won't stand a chance. Lloyd: Then we have to find her before anyone else does. Chen: In ten seconds, the bottom will drop. (Everyone gasps.) But to show you I'm not a bad man, I've given you eight parachutes. (Everyone but Garmadon rushes to grab a parachute.) Sensei Garmadon is there? Shoot, that makes nine. Oh, well, I was never good at math. Heh. Toodle-oo. Lloyd: That guy's love for trapdoors is seriously getting on my nerves! (Everyone falls off.) Jay: Lloyd, use your Energy Dragon! Lloyd: (He tries to, but fails.) I can't! I can't get it to work! (Jay lands on top of Griffin's parachute.) Griffin: Get your own chute, Lead Foot. Jay: (He catches one.) I got one! I got one! Hahaha! Garmadon: Your powers don't work because you aren't controlling your fear. Focus. (Paleman steals Lloyd's parachute.) Control your fear. Don't let it control you. Center yourself. Kai: (Neuro took Kai's chute.) Whoa! (He takes another parachute.) There's only one parachute left. Lloyd: (He and Garmadon both grab the last one.) We'll share. Garmadon: They're only built for one. This is an easy decision. Lloyd: You're right. (He opens the parachute for Garmadon and lets go.) Garmadon: What have you done!? Lloyd: Control my fear. (He summons the Dragon just as he hit the trees.) Kai: Huh. He made it! Jay: Haha! Of course he did! Garmadon: Thatta boy! Nya: (She sees the parachutes.) This doesn't look good. Kai: (He almost lands in a volcano and moves away from it.) Whoa! (He sighs but then sees his parachute in the lava.) Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Jay: (He frees himself from a tree, but falls.) Oh, that did not feel good. Chen: (On speakers) Hail, combatants, I have left a few treats to help you in the hunt. (Shade grabs some bow and arrows.) I hope you use them wisely. (He turns to Clouse.) Clouse, why have I never had a mobile base? It's my new favorite toy. Hoo, hoo. There's so many buttons and surprises. Jay: Like I'll ever trust a treat from you, Chen! Ouch, ouch, ouch! (He gasps when he sees a mech.) Okay, maybe just a small treat. Ouch, ouch, ouch! (He gets on the mech.) Mech: Welcome, Master of Lightning. (The mech changes to blue.) Jay: Aah. Suddenly, my leg feels much better! I'm on my way, Nya! (Lloyd met up with Garmadon.) Garmadon: If we're going to find Nya before the others do, we got a lot of ground to cover. Lloyd: (He points behind Garmadon.) Look, Nya's footprints. Garmadon: Hmm, Nya is more clever than that. No, she wants everyone to follow these tracks. But only us to see this. (He points to a tree with a carving on it.) Samurai X symbol. Lloyd: Can I give you a lift? (He tries to summon the Dragon.) Garmadon: Save your energy. It's best not to draw attention. Come on. (Misako tries to communicate with Nya and Dareth at the Samurai X Cave.) Misako: Nya, come in? Dareth? Can anyone read me? Wu: Still no word? Misako: Nothing. We've lost all communication. How can you be so calm? My husband and son are out there all alone. Wu: As are my brother and pupils, but we must not let fear cloud our thinking. Sensei Garmadon is there to guide them through this. I have to believe so. (The Anacondrai Cultists plan on how to find Zane and Cole.) Cultist: Still no sign of Cole and that metal man? Zugu: They still haven't escaped the island. We'll find them. Search the labyrinth and lock this place down. (They leave.) Karlof: All clear. (Cole and Zane emerges from a barrel.) Cole: Okay, back to our plan to all of us getting out of here. (Zane projected a network of sewers.) Now, if we all tried to tackle the labyrinth, some of us would be sre to get lost, so that's not an option. But Zane here, he analyzed the sewer network. Karlof: Sewer network? Isn't that stinky? Cole: Hey, I'd blast my way out of here if I could, but all of our powers are gone. Zane: The sewer network is old and can only sustain so much weight. But after adding up all of our combined masses, the pipes will hold by the slimmest of margins. Karlof: Did anyone else understand that? Cole: He means it'll work. All: It'll work! Sleven: (Dareth is thrown into the factory.) Get to work. Dareth: Don't worry, boys. The Brown Ninja's here. But before I rescue you, can anyone show me how to make a puffy potsticker? Cole, you're here. And Zane. Is that you? Boy, have you changed. Karlof: When metal friend say slimmest of margins, how slim? Cole: Ugh, it won't work. Back to the drawing board. Zane: (Sighs.) (Lloyd and Garmadon are still looking for Nya.) Lloyd: You said before that Master Chen was your Sensei, but nothing else. Garmadon: Son, there are things from my past that I am not proud of. Perhaps it's time for you to know the truth. After the Devourer bit me when I was a child, it took years for all of the evil to fully consume me. (In a flashback, Garmadon and Clouse dueled each other.) Past Chen: Good Garmadon. Good Clouse. But you're both holding back. Might I add he who wins this fight shall become my right hand and be granted lordship? Past Clouse: (He uses Dark Magic on some training equipments, but Garmadon counters with Spinjitzu.) He cheated, Master. You told us Spinjitzu was forbidden. Past Chen: He did what he had to do to win. Congratulations, Lord Garmadon. Garmadon: It was a time in our history when man and Serpentine were not getting along. As our sides clashed, we hoped for a truce. But not Chen. Past Chen: Oh, peace is so boring, but conflict and turmoil is so unpredictable and exciting. Past Garmadon: But, Master Chen, even the Anacondrai are making concessions. There could be a truce. There could be— Past Chen: Never trust a snake, Lord Garmadon. Remember that. Oh, don't look so sad. I've intercepted something that will make you feel better. (He pulls out a paper.) A love letter. Apparently your pathetic brother feels the same about that girl you admire. Past Garmadon: Misako. Past Chen: His words are so heartfelt. They could sway how she feels about one of you. Past Garmadon: I didn't write this. I shouldn't be reading it. Past Chen: Didn't you? It could be your name on it. Certainly you feel the same. (Past Garmadon signs it with his name, unaware Clouse is watching them.) Lloyd: Mom thought that letter was from you! Garmadon: As I've told you, there are things in my past I'm not proud of, but I have no regrets. You wouldn't be here otherwise. My fear of losing Misako controlled me and led me down a dangerous path. A path I hope to one day make peace with. (Chen presses a few buttons in the D.B. Express.) Clouse: Master, if our men couldn't find her, why do you think they will fare much better? If the girl gets that spell to the Ninja, all of our plans will be jeopardized. Chen: Oh, Clousey Clouse. There's a reason why I'm the Master and you're my pupil. Why should I worry about the remaining fighters rising up against me, when after today there'll be no fighters remaining? The little treats I gave them are tracking their every move. This little game isn't about them hunting the girl, it's about hunting them. (He laughs.) Clouse: Master, you are a devious one. (They share a laugh) (In the forest, Nya is carving signs in the tree before hearing something and hides. Shade appears and hears a horn Clouse and Cultists appears. Clouse goes up to Shade.) Clouse: Your time in this tournament has expired. Shade: So the Ninja were right all along. Chen was never gonna hand over that staff. Clouse: Only one can remain. And it will be Chen! (The Cultists grabs Shade who shouts as Nya watches horrified.) Kai: Nya! Where are you? (He hears someone behind him.) Nya? Is that you? (He sets his hand on Fire.) Whoever's there, I'm fired up. Skylor: It's just me. Kai: Oh. (He puts out the Fire.) I see you didn't pick up any of Chen's special treats either. Skylor: Of course not, like I'd ever trust him. And I wanna find her to help you get the spell and stop Chen once and for all. Kai: Maybe we should be together. Aah, that didn't come out right, heh. I mean, it's a big island, so maybe if we were a couple—Arrgh! No. Uh, heh. What I'm trying to say, is, um... Skylor: You want me to help you find your sister. Of course, I'll follow you. Kai: Heh. It's good to work with people you trust. Skylor: Yes, I couldn't agree more. (Eyezor and Clouse brings in another Master.) Clouse: Two fighters down, six remaining. And this one was a bit hard to find. Paleman: (He reveals himself.) Arrgh. You'll never get away with this, Chen. Chen: Are you serious? Where have you been? I've been getting away with it time and time again. Oh, take him away, he's boring. (Eyezor drags Paleman away.) Arrgh. You'd think they'd create a trapdoor in this thing. Clouse: Master, Skylor is with Kai. Chen: Good! Clouse: But we still don't know where Lloyd and Garmadon are. Chen: Bad! Find them, Clouse. While you're at it, round up the rest of them. (Garmadon and Lloyd found another Samurai X symbol.) Lloyd: Father, I don't understand. You trained under Chen, yet you fought beside Wu in the wars. What happened to the truce? Garmadon: When Chen said "Never trust a snake," he was right. The Serpentine struck first. The alliance of the Elemental Masters fought back. But they had never seen the likes of an Anacondrai warrior. They were bigger, smarter, natural leaders on the battlefield. The Anacondrai were a proud tribe who fought with every ounce of venom. There was no greater warrior in the land. And with them in command, they proved to be too much for the alliance to handle. Past Gravity Master: Charge! Past Acidicus: We've taken the village, General Arcturus. Past Arcturus: Good. Only one can remain. Garmadon: Chen stood to gain more if he sided with the snakes and wanted me to help him. Though the evil in my veins tempted me, I wouldn't fight a war for him. I would only fight to see Misako again. From then on, Chen and I went our separate ways so that I could join my brother in battle. We were the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. And together, with the Elemental Alliance, we stood a fighting chance. But Chen's influence changed all that. He found a way to turn the alliance against each other. The battle was all but lost. But in our darkest hour, we found hope. And hope found a way to end the war. The Serpentine were divided and locked away in tombs. Chen and Clouse were exiled. Past Arcturus: We ask for mercy. Past Mistaké: Mercy? Never heard of it. Garmadon: And the Anacondrai generals were given the strictest sentence: banishment to the Cursed Realm so that they will never set foot in Ninjago again. Lloyd: Even after all this time, you never told Wu about your past with Chen? Garmadon: What would I have said? I would have lost your mother, as well as my brother, not to mention— Lloyd: Someone once told me you need to control your fear, and not let fear control you. Garmadon: Hm, you're right. Once we put all of this behind us, I'll make things right. But first, we need to find Nya. Come on. (Cole draws out a plan, but throws it away.) Cole: Arrgh. Okay, so maybe rolling ourselves up into giant egg rolls isn't the best plan. Anyone else have another idea? Karlof: Karlof used to be aeronautical engineer back in Metalonia. Work on Roto Jets. Just one could take out entire army. Cole: Oh, great idea. But two things: we don't have a Roto Jet, and what good is a jet if we're underground!? Dareth: Okay, don't mind me, carry on whatever important business you're all doing. Cole: Sure, we were only using that to hatch our escape. Dareth, what are you doing? Dareth: Well, if there isn't a machine that makes puffy potstickers, by golly I'm gonna make one. Zane: That's it! Dareth, you've solved it. Cole: How are puffy potstickers gonna help us? Zane: We'll use machine parts to build the Roto Jet. Karlof, do you still remember the schematics of it? Karlof: Of course. Zane: Then it's set. Karlof and I will create a blueprint. Everyone else, find parts. Cole: But we're underground! (Jay continued to trek the jungle.) Jay: Wrists tired. Must keep looking. (He sees the Samurai X symbol.) Nya! Clouse: I'm sorry, your search ends here. Your time in the tournament is over! Jay: Magic's for wussies. I'll stick to good old nuts and bolts with a little ingenuity. Clouse: You want ingenuity? Try this on for size! (He creates a Mech.) Magic versus nuts and bolts. Jay: Ha! Is that all the hocus-pocus you got? Nya: Jay. Jay! Jay: Nya! I've got my hands full at the moment. Did you find the spell? Nya: Yes, it's right here! Chen plans to use everyone's Elemental Powers to— Jay: What!? Clouse: Silence, girl! Jay: Go, Nya! Tell the others! I can't hold him for long! (Clouse rips out some of Jay's wires.) Mech: Primary power obstructed. Automatic self-detonation in five, four— Jay: Hehe, that's unfortunate. Mech: Three, two...(The mech explodes.) Kai: (Gasps.) That could be Nya, come on. (He hops on rocks.) Skylor: Let me, I have a faster way. (She freezes the pond.) What are you waiting for? Your friends could be in trouble. Kai: How did you just do that? Skylor: I can absorb Elemental Power. Kai: But the ice. Zane's never been in the tournament. (Kai puts 2 and 2 together) You're the spy. You've seen Zane. You're working for Chen. Skylor: I had to obey my father or else— Kai: Chen's your father! (He falls.) Chen: (He appears.) Yes! Kai: Aah! Chen: And now your time in the tournament is over, Master of Fire. Take him, Skylor. Skylor: Okay, Dad. Kai: the reason you didn't have a tattoo was because you used the power of Form. Skylor: And now I'll use the power of Smoke. (She escapes and stops Kai from using his Fire.) Do it, and we'll both go in. (Kai lights his other hand.) No! Kai: Ninja, go! Skylor: What are you doing!? Chen: Whoa! (He falls in.) Skylor! Help me! Skylor: Dad! Chen: Enough of this. (He uses Nature to trap Kai.) (Nya runs into Lloyd.) Lloyd: Nya! Nya: They took Jay. They took everyone. Garmadon: Slow down, Nya. Nya: You're the only one left, Lloyd. You're the only one who can stop it. Lloyd: Stop what? Garmadon: A transformation spell. It can't be. Lloyd: transformation? Transform into what? Garmadon: An army of Anacondrai. The tournament may be over, but the next Serpentine War may have just begun. (Kai is thrown in with the other Masters.) Jay: Don't worry. Lloyd will come for us. Chen: I'm planning on it. (He laughs evilly.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015